Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Was soll ich dazu sagen. Frau braucht dringend Hilfe. Mann hilft ihr. Und raus kommt dann das. Lest einfach selbst.


Hi Leuts,

tja, ich dachte ich poste jetzt einfach auch mal den ersten Teil meiner Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction. Lest einfach und sagt eure Meinung. Und entschuldigt die vielen Rechtschreibfehler.

**Prolog**

Die Nacht war über London hereingebrochen. Es regnete Leicht, deshalb war es in dieser Nacht auch nicht neblig. Die Straßen waren Nass und es hatten sich kleine Pfützen gebildet. Ein Mann lief durch die Straßen, auf den Weg zur Backerstreet. Er schien es nicht grade sehr eilig zu haben. Dennoch benutzte er eine Abkürzung durch eine Gasse. Eine ziemlich dunkle Gasse, denn kaum ein Lichtstrahl der Laternen, die auf der Hauptstraße standen, drang dort hin. Kaum war der Mann in die doch, recht lange Gasse eingebogen, spielte sich vor dessen Augen eine grauenvolle Szene ab.

Am anderen Ende der Gasse sah er zwei Gestallten miteinander ringen. Der Mann sah sofort das die eine Gestallt eine Frau sein musste, die so ebbend zu Boden geschleudert wurde und Reglos liegen blieb. Die andere Gestallt, zweifellos ein Mann, zog eine Waffe aus seinem Mantel hervor und richtete sie gradewegs auf die Frau. Dies alles war in Sekunden schnelle geschehen und der Beobachter der diesem Schauspiel so ebbend Zeuge geworden war, wusste er musste nun handeln. Denn wenn er dies nicht tun würde, gebe es ein neues Opfer in den Straßen Londons. Deshalb rief er den Täter zu, da es die einzigste Möglichkeit war ihn abzulenken. „He, sie!" Der Täter schreckte auf und sah den Mann auf sich zu rennen. Der Täter sah nur noch eine Chance. Er musste wegrennen. Und das tat er auch. Als der andere Mann nun endlich das Ende der Gasse erreicht hatte, musste er feststellen das der Täter entkommen war. Er war nirgends mehr zusehen, als hätte ihn das Dunkel der Nacht verschlungen.

Der Mann wusste, für diesen Augenblick konnte er den Täter nicht fassen, aber er konnte der Frau helfen. Er eilte die letzten fünf Schritte auf sie zu und kniete sich dann neben sie. Als erstes strich er ihr das dunkelblonde, nasse haar aus dem Gesicht und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie lebte noch. „Miss, können sie mich hören." Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah in zwei Grüne, durchdringende Augen. „Wer...wer sind sie?", fragte sie kaum vernehmlich mit einer zarten Stimme. „Meine Name ist Sherlock Holmes, Miss." „Danke Mr. Holmes." Als sie diesen Satz beendet hatte vielen ihr wieder die Augen zu. Holmes sah sich auf den Boden um und erblickte einen Stein der unmittelbar neben dem Kopf der Frau lag. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Als der Täter sie zu Boden geschleudert hatte, musste sie mit ihren Kopf auf den Stein geschlagen sein. Holmes nahm die Frau auf seine Arme und eilte nun zur Backerstreet, in der Hoffnung es wäre noch nicht zu spät und Dr. Watson könne ihr helfen.

Etwa 10 Minuten später war er nun endlich in der Backerstreet angelangt und donnerte mit seinen Fuß gegen die Tür des Hauses 221B. Wenig später öffnete im ersten Moment eine ziemlich verärgerte Mrs. Hudson. „Mr. Holmes, was soll der Lärm um diese Uhrzeit?" Erst da erblickte sie die bewusstlose Gestallt in den Armen des Meisterdetektivs. „Ach du meine Güte. Mr. Holmes, was stehen sie denn noch da draußen. Bringen sie das arme Geschöpf sofort zu Dr. Watson." Holmes schwieg lieber, als eine Diskussion mit der Hausherrin zu beginnen und eilte nun schnellst möglich die Treppen zu der Wohnung hinauf, die er sich mit Dr. Watson teilte. Oben Angelangt öffnete nun grade dieser jemand durch Zufall dir Tür um zu gucken was Mrs. Hudson denn so aufgeregt hatte. „Watson, sind sie Hellseher?", meinte Holmes scherzend und ging an seinen Freund vorbei. „Holmes, um Gottes Willen. Was ist geschehen? Wer ist diese Dame?" „Wer sie ist kann ich leider auch nicht sagen. Was geschehen ist werde ich ihnen Nachher erläutern. Aber zuerst sehen sie bitte was sie für diese Lady tun können." In der Zwischenzeit war Holmes schon in sein Zimmer geschritten und legte sie auf sein Bett. Watson war ihn Gleich gefolgt, drehte aber gleich wieder um, um seine Arzttasche zu holen. Wenig später kehrte er zurück und begann die Frau zu untersuchen. Holmes stand direkt hinter ihm und sah besorgt zu. Watson hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und drehte sich zu seinem Gefährten um. „Sie machen mich Nervös Holmes. Vielleicht wäre es besser sie würden sich umkleiden, sonst ziehen sie sich noch eine Lungenentzündung zu." Erst jetzt viel den Detektiv auf, das er von oben bis unten vollkommen Nass war. „Sie haben Recht. Dann werde ich mich jetzt umziehen gehen." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich ein paar neue Sachen und ging ins Badezimmer. Watson sah ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln nach und widmete sich wieder der Untersuchung.

Ende Prolog


End file.
